


A Chosen King's Regret

by Yuma_Crafter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Final Cutscene, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mentioned Aulea Lucis Caelum, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma_Crafter/pseuds/Yuma_Crafter
Summary: At the end of it all, there were many things left in the shadow of the True King. As the Chosen takes his seat upon his throne, he finds his mind wandering to a time long past.In the end...Was it worth it?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 9





	A Chosen King's Regret

**A Chosen King's Regret**   
  


Noctis Lucis Caelum knew of his destiny. He knew the regrets and sacrifices that he held, that the True King _would_ hold, as he took his seat upon the throne. The endless night, the daemon uprising, and the countless lives lost or destroyed by his disappearance; he held solace that his sacrifice would help his people. Would save them from their torment.

Now, sitting upon his throne, he feels ready to fulfill his calling. This would bring the light back to his people, and give him peace forevermore. It was what he wanted, now more than ever.

Yet, there was one thing, a thought nagging in the back of his mind.

He allows himself to sit there a moment longer, taking in the scenery of the desolate throne room, and let his mind wander to a time long past.

A much simpler time as it were, when he was still a boy. When the only thing he had to worry about was his Advisor trying to feed him vegetables, or the next training session with his Shield. He was able to be free of responsibilities, to spend time with ones he loved.

His father, King Regis, was one such person. The person he held most dearly in his life.

His mother had passed when he was young, a mere infant when she was ill. Noctis never met the woman. However, he was more than aware of the impact her death had brought upon his father. Even as a child, Noctis understood many things, and he saw the grief his father had suffered, the pain of ruling a kingdom all alone.

He may have been young, but he was no fool. Time and time again, he stayed by his father whenever he could. Helping with menial tasks, ones that became too much for the king the older he got; running errands, redirecting people in need to other authorities to give his father a break, even so much as bringing the king food when he forgot to eat for the fourth time in a month.

Anything really, to help his father. The only family he had left.

And a man that Noctis fell in love with.

Noctis takes a breath, his memories flooding into the forefront of his mind. He never understood his feelings at the time. He was young, just figuring out the world, and the only thing that mattered to him was the only person that understood him. Even when they were far apart, or merely a few feet away, they always knew what the other was thinking or doing.

They understood each other in a way no one else could. Regis was as much Noctis' support just as much as Noctis was Regis'. As such, they completed each other.

However, the older Noctis got, the more he started to realize how he truly felt. He started to see the man as more than a father figure, someone he well and truly wished to be with. The realization didn’t mean much, not when the man didn’t act any differently to him. Not until it was _far_ too late and it no longer mattered.

Ten years ago, he fled before the invasion came and wiped out his home.

Ten years ago, he abandoned his father to the wolves, the only person he ever truly loved.

And now, ten years later, he holds one regret. As he sits upon the throne, the ring upon his finger, he holds back tears of a "what-if?". _He never told the man how he felt_.

He started speaking again, unable to hold himself back. He never could, really.

“I love you all. Luna, guys… _Dad_.”

Standing next to him, Lucii Armor missing, is his father. The man is turned away from him, and for once, Noctis is grateful. He isn't sure he has the strength to face him. Not yet.

“The time we had together, I _cherish_.”

He means that, in more ways than he could ever express. Whether or not Regis understands, he does not know. Maybe he never will.

He closes his eyes, tilting his head up towards the heavens. "Kings of Lucis…” In an instant, he summons his father's blade, wishing now more than ever for his end to come swiftly. It's what he deserves, what he is destined for. “ _Come to me!_ "

Bringing the blade down in front of him, The Kings and Queens of Old surround him. Noctis steeled his resolve. He ignored the man beside him and straightened his back, prepared for what would come.

The ring glowed, pulsing with magic more ancient than anything in this world.

One by one, the old kings and queens took up their spectral blades. They each, in turn, gave the king their power, the power to end the scourge. Plunging their weapons into his body, the ring absorbs their power, at the cost of more and more of his life.

Slowly, he loses his grip upon the sword, his lifeforce waning as the kings continue their onslaught. His father still refuses to turn to the scene, and even past all the pain, all the magic coursing through him, he can’t help but think of what is going through that man’s mind.

Finally, the last of the Lucii gives him their power, and he finally releases his grip on the weapon. It falls to the ground, a loud _clink_ against the cold floor of the silent room. Noctis gulps in air, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart best he can.

Regis had yet turned to him.

Despite it all, Noctis couldn’t bring himself to speak; he knew full well that he needed the power of _all_ the kings of old. That meant his father’s power as well. Yet, in this instance, his jaw refused to speak out, his heart _resented_ the notion that his father had to deliver the final blow.

He silently wondered if this is how his father feels too.

“Dad… Please.”

When his jaw does finally work, he finds his thoughts paused. This has happened to him before, numerous times in the past. Usually, someone else speaks for him, for the words simply get stuck in his head. Yet, this time, he finds his heart speaking for him.

“I love you.” Noctis eyes are slits, deep blue irises clouded by pain. “Back then, you were all I had. When Mom had passed, you did everything you could to be there for me.”

He finds his strength, what little is left in him, to raise his head. "Even past the pain, the grief of losing the one you loved, you carried on. You ruled your kingdom, you took charge, and you still found time to be my father."

He weakly grabs the blade on the ground, holding it loosely in his hands. "Despite everything, we held on to each other; seeking comfort, happiness. A bond neither of us spoke of, but knew was there."

"I… I fell for you." Noctis chuckled darkly, bordering on hysterical with how much pain he was in. "I-I loved you, in a way I… I never should have. My own father."

"Yet, ten years ago, I abandoned you." Noctis' head starts drooping again, almost as if he is falling asleep. "I never figured out how to carry on. These feelings, ones that used to be of hope and love, turned into sorrow and regret."

Ten years in the Crystal, and his feelings never changed. Even further back, when he was on his way to be wed, all he could think about was returning to the one he truly loved. Now, however, the king just feels his heart burst, wanting nothing more than for his father to understand.

A hand was on his thigh. It was cold, yet it made him feel warm inside.

Noctis turns his head, seeing now that his father, his spectral form wavering every now and then, was kneeling next to the throne. Despite the pain making it hard to focus, he still manages to smile as he looks into his father's eyes. After all this time, and the man no longer alive, he still loves the bright gleam in those emerald eyes.

"That never changed, not even in ten years." Noctis raises his head best he can, never breaking eye contact. "After… After you passed, it only… made it _harder_ \- harder to…"

The hand on his thigh tightens its grip, and Noctis' smile starts to fade. Tears were pooling in his eyes but he refused to cry, not now. "... it made it harder to live, Dad. I…"

Noctis braces the sword against the hard stone of the throne, using it to heave himself up. His face is now leveled to his father's, who is simply looking at him. "I _needed_ you, Regis. I'm sorry… That I never told you."

It was out there now. Years of pent up regret and sadness, time from events beyond both of their control, was now out in the open. In a way, Noctis felt better, if only because he had finally told the man the truth. Even if it _is_ far too late.

He's surprised, however, when he feels a hand caress his cheek. Noctis' eyes dart up, seeing a bittersweet smile curling in his father's beard. His gaze going further, he finds understanding, love, and deep _longing_ in the man's eyes.

" _Noctis…_ "

Noctis takes a sharp breath, closing his eyes and simply taking in his father's presence. It's been so long since he's felt his father's touch, his voice, _anything_ about him. When he opens his eyes again, he brings his free hand up, clasping it over his father's. It's solid under his fingers.

Neither men spoke, they never needed to.

Slowly, Noctis leans closer, his breath short and harsh. Despite the pain, his heart still flutters with anticipation.

Regis merely sits there and Noctis stops, mere inches from the man's face, his lips.

A part of Noctis is afraid. Afraid that, maybe his father doesn't feel the same. That he never did, and that this is merely a fantasy before his demise. Perhaps, he's been speaking to dead air, and there was nothing truly here but his own regrets and illusions.

All of those fears are dissuaded, when Regis leans towards him, finally closing the gap between them. Ghostly lips connect with his, surprisingly solid and warm over his own. His heart, after so many years of regret and want, is now silent as he finally- _finally_ gets what he has always wanted.

The hand that was on his thigh leaves, instead going towards the blade and clasping over his hand. They sit a moment, lips locked together and it's only now that Noctis realizes-

Regis had felt the same.

Perhaps he always did.

They separate, reluctant but necessary. Regis stares into his son's eyes and Noctis returns the look.

"Dad…" Noctis removes his hand from his father’s, brushing it instead into his love's beard. With a simple statement, he smiles. " _Trust me_."

His father is silent, taking the weapon from Noctis' hand and floats in front of him. His Lucii armor manifests, blocking his face, _his eyes_ , from the chosen king's view. Noctis knows why.

Even as he raises the blade, The Father King still hesitates. Noctis offers him a watery smile; his eyes weary, but not afraid.

"It's okay, Dad."

The helmet of his armor wavers, and the man underneath- Noctis gasps as he sees him- is crying.

" _Noctis…_ "

The Father King's voice cracks. His green eyes glow with despair. Noctis keeps his smile.

"Dad," Noctis' smile grows into a grin, albeit a little shaky, as he winks at him. "I'll see you later."

The Father nods, his helmet returning as he plunges the sword forward.

Noctis cries out, his body slumping forward as the blade pierces his chest. The Father King disappears with the rest of his ancestors, joining his power with that of the ring.

Noctis smiles, tears finally tracking down his face. "I _love_ you, _Regis…_ "

As his conscience fades from the mortal realm, the Ring of the Lucii glows faintly with the power of his ancestors. A ghostly whisper travels through his mind, bringing him peace as he is brought to his final rest.

" _I love you, Noctis_."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally "shippy", but it ended up being that way very quickly and I just rolled with it.
> 
> The angst was always there, though. The ending cutscene always gave me this feeling of crushing defeat. A sad truth coming to light, a destiny that no one could prevent, and one that no one wanted.  
> So, my brain decided to make it sadder. Let's add some repressed feelings in there!
> 
> It still hurts.


End file.
